It's MY Destiny
by Dess-Chan
Summary: Xena's POV in the episode Destiny and how she turns the tables. AU. M to be safe, mostly just strong language.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the first several lines of dialogue. They were found at whoosh (dot) net.

AN: Came to mind while watching "Destiny"

-It's MY Destiny-

"Where did you steal that dress?"

It was dark in the underbelly of the ship and the little light there gleamed off his armor and lit up his passion filled eyes.

"Stugeira" I replied feeling his eyes glance over me.

"Maybe someday, you can go back for the rest of it."

"Are you complaining?"

It was almost a joke when I asked that. Of course he wasn't. I knew I looked great in red and the only thing he could complain about it was I was still wearing it.

"No- not at all. It's lovely. Why Stugeira?"

"It's the ancient enemy of my home village, Amphipolis."

"Amphipolis. So all your raiding and looting is about protecting your homeland?"

"That's right. It was once brutally attacked by a warlord. But I've made sure that'll never happen again. And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What drives you?"

Say me please.

"The desire to be great."

Oh, I bet you are great, in bed.

"You mean powerful."

"No- greatness isn't just about possessing power. If it was, any thug with an army would be entitled to that label. Greatness is about achieving what seems impossible- to other men."

"Why don't you and I work together?"

I began crawling towards him. His perfect lips were just waiting to be taken.

"What do you mean?"

"This life I'm living is beginning to bore me. I'd love to join forces with you."

"So- you wanna help me conquer the world."

"Why not? We'd make an unstoppable team."

"Indeed. I bet you know a lot- about conquest."

"Yes- I love it. Pursuing the enemy; breaking down his defenses; cutting off his only path of retreat; and then closing for the kill."

"Some enemies are- harder—than others."

"Oh, I count on it."

I lean in and kiss him. He tastes sweet and I can't help but pull on his lip. He moans slightly and I move in closer pushing him back onto the bed and climbing on top of him. He gasps and I undo my hair and throw the headdress to the corner. He slips off his armor and I run my hands down his chest. So broad. So strong.

Running my hands through his short dark hair he reaches up and tries to undo the back of my dress. Finding no clasp he looks at me with a quizzical eyebrow raised. I smile and slip the stolen dress off that too joining the pile of our things in the corner.

#BAM BAM# someone's banging on my door.

"What do you want?" I shout

"Xena, a roman ship has appeared in the distance. It seems they have come for Caesar."

I sigh and pull myself off the nobleman and reach for my warrior garb. He also sighs and moves to put his armor back on.

"Shall we put on a show for them?"

"What do you have in mind?"

I lean towards him and capture his lips once again. I tug at his bottom lip and slide my tongue into his mouth.

"I dunno" I reply throwing the killer smile at him.

"I don't either my dear." He pulls my face down towards his and slides his hands through my hair pulling slightly and exposing my neck. He kisses from the bottom of my ear to my collar bone. Light dancing kisses that make me shiver.

We both sigh and get up heading towards the door. I walk with him to the Roman who has come aboard the ship, he hands me the money and I allow Caesar to pass.

"Well it's been a delight my dear." And he lightly kisses my hand. "I hope to see you again soon, unless you'd like to follow us back to shore of course."

I smirk at him and ponder it for a moment. "Sure, we'll follow you. Get ready to turn us around men!"

He smiles and I watch as he joins his men on their ship. I send the Celtic girl on to follow Caesar onto his ship. There's something about him that I don't trust and I'm not gonna let him get the upper hand on me.

The fool. Thinking just cause I am a woman that I will fall for him so easily. He's a moron, and men are too easy.

When we get to shore my spy slips back to me and stays hidden in the shadows.

"What's the matter? Not all there?" we are standing further into the shore and I'm leaving all my treasures behind. Like they really matter to me, soon I will rule the world.

"No- I was just wondering if we'll ever see one another again."

I'm lying through my teeth. I wonder if he notices.

"A moment won't pass- when I'm not thinking about you. Now go. I'll find you, I promise."

Ha! This man makes me laugh. Soon enough I will know what his plans for me are and crush them. Foolish man, you're destiny was to die at the end of my sword. It's MY destiny to rule the world. With a strong real man at my side, bringing peace and unity by force.

For second a wave of Déjà vu sweeps over me. I've heard those words before. A deep voice said them to me. I remember his hands too. Big and strong. The feeling passes as Caesar presses his lips to my hand and bows slightly before turning back to his men and ship.

Fool. You should know never to turn your back on me.

I get my men back on the ship and call my quick one to my room. In her broken Greek she is able to explain what Caesar has planned for me.

I laugh loudly and call a few of my men to the room. I explain what I now have planned for Julius Caesar.

It is several weeks later when he finds me. And I am ready. A few archers are placed, hidden from view. My men are milling about, doing their tasks. Their concealed weapons only seen by our eyes. Caesar steps aboard drawing closer to me, leaning in for a kiss. I can plainly see the dagger tucked into his belt and draw him close holding his hands, stopping him from using it. His eyes widen and it could be from the way I've trapped him, or from the way I have slid my hand down between us, stroking him hard. Either way, I am amused.

I pull my hand back and give the signal as a few of my faster, quieter boys slide close to where the Roman ship has docked us.

Caesar moans as I squeeze lightly, taking his family jewels in my hand. I will soon own more than _these_ family jewels. But everything of his.

His mind is elsewhere as he starts moving us back towards my bed chambers. Silly, foolish little man!

I know have his dagger ad he doesn't notice that it is pressed to the back of his neck. His soldiers notice though and they start to approach but are silenced by my men.

I spin Julius around, the blade pressed to his neck now, and now he is very aware. His eyes widen even more and panic takes over.

"You didn't think I wouldn't look you up did you? Hell I even had a little chat with your man Brutus before I fed him to the fishes. What's your big plan again? 'Divide and conquer, my friend. Divide a woman's emotions from her sensibilities, and you have her.' Too bad that one fell through. See, I have one of my own 'Divide and conquer. Divide a man from his head," I squeezed his hard member making it harder, "and he's just a little boy.'" He was panting now. Fear and passion was obvious on his beautiful face.

Too bad he had to die.

I gave the signal to attack and my men took over Caesar's ship all too quickly. The archers whipped out most of the men in a matter of seconds. I let Caesar watch his men fall, their blood staining the ship.

"But… my… destiny… I was…" he stopped and continued to stare at the carnage before us.

"Foolish man. It's MY destiny!" and draw his dagger across his throat ending his life.

His hot blood gushes over my hand and I smile bringing the blade to my lips, licking the salty liquid off.

I giggle. First part of the plan is over. Only a matter of time now, before I have everything.

I chuck the body over the side of the ship and watch for a bit as the sharks rip him apart.

My second in command takes over the Roman ship as half of my men pull on Roman armor and I return below deck to clean up.

I hear clapping and whip around trying to find out where it is coming from.

"Very nicely done my dear." A man appears. Tall, dark, deadly.

I raise an eyebrow. "And what does the God of War wish from me?" I bow mockingly and watch his perfect face.

"So you recognize me. Good." He crosses his godly arms and cocks his head to the side.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I step forward, daringly close to him.

"Since you left my army to become a petty pirate I thought maybe you'd forgotten your roots. Now then what's the plan?" he too moves closer and I shiver from the heat radiating off of him.

My eyes flash with excitement. "I want it all."

"And so you shall. Let's begin."

AN: Well I feel like this is all that really needs to be written. Don't plan to make it longer unless I have a good response to.

Hope you enjoyed!

Happy Reading

Dess


End file.
